


Soulmates (Spook)

by Ebhenah



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Original Work, Spook&WraithOC
Genre: Death, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, War, Widowhood, greiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Fictober 18 Day 13Prompt: "try harder, next time."Original fiction, Original characters (a continuation of my Fictober Day 7 story: Uncharted and my Fictober Day 8 story : Anchor. This one featuring Wraith and Spook)Rating: T Mentions of war, death, LGBTQ2SIA+ relationships





	Soulmates (Spook)

"Hey Spook." He found her sitting by the sakura tree in the huge garden on her city-ship… well, not HER ship really, but he still thought of it that way. The gardens provided food and helped to scrub carbon dioxide out of the canned air, but they also provided a much needed source of beauty and tranquility. He wasn't surprised to find her there, sitting under the tree she'd planted in memoriam to her late wife. There as some kind of special significance to the tree that he didn't grasp, but that was fine. He didn't need to know WHY it was special, just that it WAS. "So, if memory serves me correctly, today would be your anniversary?"

She nodded, "five years. She's now officially been gone longer than she was my wife." A deep breath shook her small frame.

"But you guys were together for a while before that, right?" he asked gently, dropping to the floor to sit beside her.

"Yeah," she gave him a watery smile, wiping at her eyes, "I was 14, she was 16… but our species age differently, so I was technically closer to adulthood than her, at first."

"Your first love stuck, huh? That's rare."

"Soulmates," she stretched, "people like to pretend that's just romantic bs, but it is a thing. A real thing. You know what I mean."

"Are you saying that he's my soulmate?" he blinked at her.

"You didn't know?" she was visibly surprised, "yeah- you guys are. Anyone with any magical ability can see it. So are my Dads. She was my soulmate. I knew… I dunno, the second or third time we met, I was 13… which translates to about 16 or 17 for a pure human. She… took longer." She laughed softly, "when we met she thought she was straight."

Wraith laughed, shaking his head, "poor thing, I suspect you weren't the most patient person while she figured that out."

"No, I was a serious pain in the ass. I mean, I gave her space… but I had a bad habit of parading my many, many dates under her nose. For a straight girl, that really bothered her an awful lot."

"You are evil," he teased, "but it looks like it worked."

"Yes and no," she answered, "I'm sure it was part of it… but mostly, it was that I got sick. Really sick. Like, 'might not make it' sick and she," she shook her head, smiling again, "my first coherent memory is of her telling me she loved me and I wasn't allowed to die."

"That's very dramatic and intense… it suits you."

"God, I miss her. I realized yesterday I couldn't remember her laugh. Not the 'that was a good joke' laugh… I have enough videos where she's laughing at something that I'll never forget that… but the little laugh- you know the one I mean? The spend-the-day-in-bed-and-pretend-the-world-doesn't-exist laugh that was just for me, just for us. The honeymoon laugh. I can't remember her honeymoon laugh."

"That kind of stuff is always rough," he commiserated. "Grief is brutal. Tell me your favorite story about her… that doesn't involve sex- you seriously have strange boundaries when it comes to sex."

"I wouldn't tell a sex story about her. Those memories are sacred. Okay, my favorite story about her… would be the proposal. She was like, quietly romantic- little private gestures, unexpected stuff. But, as you can probably guess, I'm all about the big showy stuff. So, I was planning on proposing in a way she'd love. There was this big formal event coming up that we both needed to attend… for a ton of boring political reasons. Anyway, I wrote this poem for her, and I got a ring- it was made of this mineral that doesn't exist on earth, a soft flexible green metal. Rare, but much safer for a fighter, and she was one hell of a fighter. I set everything up on my little ship, so that when we got back from the event, she'd see the note and I could get down on one knee with the ring held up. Perfect."

"It sounds it,' his face was so kind, so sympathetic. He knew her pain all too well.

"So, we're at the event, and I'm making the rounds, shaking hands and letting people kiss my knuckles… all the hob-nobby stuff. My whole family is there, actually pretty much everyone I knew was there... and all of a sudden my sister is smacking my arm and pointing to the little dias where they'd been making speeches and toasts and stuff… I look up and it's her, and my kid brother, who has a guitar. She apologizes for interrupting the festivities and my brother starts playing and she starts singing. She had a beautiful voice- like little bells. She'd written me a love song. I was a mess- ugly crying… it was a whole thing. So, I'm wiping my eyes and I look over at my dads, and they are holding this sign that says 'will', which didn't make any sense, so I like look around a bit, and my sister is holding one that says 'you' and then my brother flips his guitar over and the back has a sign that says 'marry', and then she's holding out this like treasure chest thing with a ring box and another sign that says 'me'," she smiled, eyes on the blossoms of the tree, "it was this big, showy, romantic proposal that was everything I could want. I said yes, obviously."

"Obviously," he agreed, "even if she did steal your thunder."

"She didn't steal my thunder. She WAS my thunder. I was just the rain. When we got back to the ship and she saw what I had done, she burst into tears. I was like 'I was trying to be romantic your way, but my timing was off, I guess.' and she kissed me and laughed- that honeymoon laugh I can't remember anymore- and then she smiled and said, 'looks like if you want to beat me to the romantic moments, you are going to have to try harder, next time,' We were so young. So clueless."

"But you had each other, at least for a few years. Some people don't get that much. That's what I used to tell myself… when I thought he was dead."

"Did it help?" she asked, her voice raw.

"Sometimes… but not often."

"Thanks, Wraith… most people avoid talking about her with me. That's worse, somehow."

"Anytime, Spook. I know what it's like. Now, I've got cognac back in my quarters," he said, "let's go make a dent in the bottle and you can tell me more about her. We'll start a new anniversary tradition- happy memories."

"Happy memories. I like that."


End file.
